Sasuke's Words, Naruto's Actions
by AkiraYaoi
Summary: Sasuke is finally back in the Hidden Leaf Village. After killing Itachi and many others, he decided to return home. He invited Naruto over just to hang out. His real intentions though were to confess to Naruto that he has loved the other male since they were young. What will happen! What will Naruto do!


Naruto walked into Sasuke's house. He was so glad that Sasuke was home again. Though Sasuke was still not completely the same, Naruto was just happy to have his friend back.  
"Sasuke! I'm coming it!" He knocked on the door and then opened it, walking in. Sasuke was reading on his bed when he looked up.  
"Yo." He said simply and went back to reading. Naruto sat down on the end of the bed. He laid down with his hands behind his head.  
"Hey! I'm so glad you're home! Though, you did give me quite a few scars even with Kyrabi to help me heal." He laughed, "But what did you want me over for?"  
"Hmm? Just to hang out." Naruto was surprised to hear this, generally Sasuke never wanted to hang out with his rival.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and to ask you one thing. Why did you come after me over and over again? Even when I tried to kill all of you. Not saying that I won't try again." Sasuke's eyes hardened, but Naruto saw a small glimmer of hope in them.  
"Because, you're my friend. I've told you this many times." Sasuke's eyes seemed angry and he frowned.  
"Really? Do you know why I came back?"  
"Because... No, I don't." Naruto frowned now. "Why?"  
"Because a certain blond headed idiot convinced me to with his actions."  
"Me?" Sasuke nodded.  
"And did you know that's it's because I love you that you were able to do that?" Naruto was shocked and bolted upright only to be pinned to the bed again by a fast acting Sasuke. "And I've loved you ever since we were young. I may have been reading your intentions wrong, but I'm certain that you love me too." Naruto didn't know what to say. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was open. Sasuke kissed him roughly and Naruto tried to pull away, but when Sasuke deepened the kiss, and something took him over. A flush came to his face.  
"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He said when Sasuke finally let him up.  
"What does it look like, I'm kissing you." He said in his gruff voice, it was enchanting, but full of hate. Naruto never realized just how sexy it was until now. Maybe this was why Saskue never liked girls, because he always loved Naruto. Something in Naruto made him want Sasuke more.

He quickly flipped the male onto his back and gave him a much kinder kiss, but deepened it to the point where their tongs were playing with each other. "I can deal with that." Naruto said and Sasuke was caught by surprise, but happy. Naruto pulled the barely concieling white coat off of Sasuke and began to tweek his nipples. Sasuke gasped and his body arched. A look of utter shock was on his face. He was supposed to be the seme! Not Naruto! But it was too late now, Naruto had already made a hicky on Sasuke's collar bone, marking the black haired boy as his.

Naruto nipped at Sasuke's ear and began to rub the now excited Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke moaned and his hip involuntarily arched into Naruto's hands. Naruto smiled and kissed the boy again. He completely stripped Sasuke, as well as himself.

Sasuke looked up to see the naked Naruto smiling with red, fox-like eyes and fangs. His hands were clawed as well, but he couldn't get over Naruto's toned, muscled and taned body. His hand went up to trace a few of the scars that he had given to Naruto. Naruto frowned.

"Hey! Don't get side traked!" Naruto pulled Sasuke's legs up from underneath him, making the black and blue sheets slide a bit. The bed creaked a bit as Naruto thrust his shaft all the way into Sasuke. The said male cried out in pain, but soon got used to it as the pleasure started to accompany the pain. Tears streamed down Sasuke's face and Naruto thought that Sasuke had never looked more beautiful.

"Nn…. Naruto! Ss… *Moan* Stop!" He couldn't help all of the moans that escaped his mouth. He thought they were shameful for a person of his power.  
"What was that?"

"I…*moan* I said.. Ss… Stop!" He was paining, and pre-cum was coming out of him. "I can't!"  
Naruto quickly put his hand, stopping the other male from cumming.

"Not yet! You can't cum until I can!" Sasuke looked up in surprise. So this was the mean side of Naruto. He felt himself grow even more excited. He couldn't wait. What he didn't know is that Naruto was on his last legs too. Finally, he let go of Sasuke and the both came at the same time. They collapsed together, exhausted.

How did my lovelies like it! I bet you did! ;) I know. This is really rough, and I'll put more details into the next chapter, if there is one. If you want this to continue, please comment! I'll see what I can do if I get enough reviews. Who knows, maybe this will be untouched for ages!


End file.
